Dress Up In You
by GodLikeLily
Summary: Summery: When Haley tells Nathan a secret, nothing could have prepared anyone for what happened next.


Dress Up In You

Summery: When Haley tells Nathan a secret, nothing could have prepared anyone for what happened next.

This story is a one shot that is dedicated to, written for and inspired by my lovely Aliyah AKA JasperRocksMYCottonSocks. I talked about writing this, and now I will. Let's just say the English exam got my creative juices flowing. Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nathan...?"

Nathan wasn't aware that Haley had been trying to get his attention for the last hour. He was so close to beating Lucas's top score on NBA live that she could be having hardcore sex with a rhino, hell with Tim, and he wouldn't have noticed.

"Nathan!"

"Why'd you do that?" Haley had switched of the PS2, just as Nathan was performing the most elegant and sexy of slam-dunks (even if he did say so himself) Nathan looked up at his wife and forgot that he was angry. The fear in her eyes made him scared that she was about to tell him she was pregnant with Chris Keller the second.

"I have something to tell you Nathan..." Nathan was about to scream out that what ever she wanted to do, he would stand by her "I'm not who..... I'm not _what_ you think I am." Huh? She isn't... What?

"Your not.... Haley..? I mean you...l... What?" Nathan was past confused, past understanding. All he wanted to do now was to have a nice bubble bath, with Mr. Ducky and Mr. Foggy, while he pretended to be a fish. But now his wife was scaring him, and speaking in a slightly British accent.

Haley looked at him and said in an exasperated tone "let me show you"

Haley reached towards the base of her skull and started pulling. Nathan saw what he thought was a zip and lots of curly black hair. Haley's head split in half to reveal someone completely different. The girl couldn't have been any older than sixteen, and only that at a push. Her mid-brown skin set her large, brown, mischievous eyes off to perfection. She was really pretty, in an innocent, never even heard the word sex kinda way. As Haley's skin slither down the girl, Nathan noticed she was on small stilts. She was pocket size! Like a Pokémon.

"See Nathan" she said in a neutral British accent "This is who I really am"

"Where's Haley? If you've hurt her..."

"Don't worry your handsome little head.'Hales' is okay. I'm just _borrowing_ her skin" Nathan felt sick at the idea. Does that mean that the last few times they... Oh god. And what did she mean, small? His head was in perfect proportion, thank you very much. Well, that's what his mom tells him... Nathan was pulled from his thought by 'Haley'

"I want you to get used to calling me Aliyah. Because, soon enough, you'll be screaming it" The slightly hysterical glint in her eyes was scaring him. Well, that and the handcuffs she had pulled out from behind her back.

"Are you... Are you gonna hurt me?" Nathan wished he was safe in Lucas's bedroom so hard he was suprised he didnt give himself an aneurism.

"Only if you ask me to...."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas knocked on the door to Nathan and Haley's apartment. He could swear he could hear the sound of muffled sobbing and... Was that a window opening? Fearing for his friends, Lucas slammed his body in to the door while trying the door knob. In hindsight, maybe he should have just tried the door knob, as he went flying through the unlocked door.

"Nathan? Haley? Are you okay?" Lucas followed the sound of sobbing in to the bedroom, where Nathan was spread eagle on his bed, bound, gagged and completely naked.

"Oh my...." It really wasn't the time to admit that Nathan was the 'bigger' brother. "What happened? Where's Haley" At the mention of his wife, Nathan dopey eyes flashed in terror. Lucas strode over to the bed and pulled off Nathans gag. "What happened?"

"Haley, man. She... She unzipped her head, and became some short English girl. Then..." Nathan became silent, his gaze fixed on a space behind Lucas left shoulder

"Hey Lucas... What are you doing here?" Lucas spun around, and came face to face with his oldest friend.

Haley stood there with a bemused expression on her face. "I found the handcuff keys Nathan. I can't believe you left them in the shop. You're so dopey sometimes." Lucas gave Nathan a weird look.

"Right.... I'm going to Peyton's house" Lucas left without a backwards glance. He was mentally scared enough tonight.

"Right Nathan, where were we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is Nathan on drugs or something? And poor you, having to stare a far superior 'manhood' in the eye. So to speak"

"Oh ha-ha. I hope he's on drugs. It would mess up our season if he got sectioned." Lucas turned to smile at Peyton, and could have sworn he saw a flash of a zip, dark brown hair and blue, blue eyes. He blinked, and it was only Peyton standing ther

"Luke, are you sure you're not the one on drugs?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And that's the end. I may leave this as a one-shot, I may write more. Please review this or I will be forced to actually revise. Also if you review, please give your views on whether this should remain a one-shot, or whatever. See you on the flipside Sexies ;)


End file.
